stampfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Latiasfan001
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Stamp Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Hello Hello and welcome to the wiki! I hope you enjoy our website =] Technology Wizard :Welcome to my wiki =] And yes I removed it, its fugly :D Technology Wizard Latias, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I have no idea how to make them. No offense, but I am not interested in stamps, so it wouldn't make sense for me to have sysop rights here. I used to edit different wikis but I limited myself to 2 wikis since it is very hard to edit like 3 or 4. I don't even edit the movie wiki but I have sysop rights there. Please let me know if you need help with something simple. You can keep this for any help you might need. Technology Wizard So just because I didn't feel like helping you make this wiki even though I have no clue about stamps, you are going to be rude about it, that's good to know. Technology Wizard Rights Removal Hi Latias, I was wondering if you could remove my rights (all of them would be nice) since I shouldn't have them here. Seeing as I don't edit here, (I plan to help out a bit, just not become a consistent editor). The removal of my rights would be much appreciated, since I feel I should not keep them after I've fixed what you needed me to fix. – ''Jäzz '' 16:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I was reminded that admins can remove the rights from themselves without 'crat rights. I don't really see the need in having rollback either, so you can decide if you want to remove that. – ''Jäzz '' 16:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC)